HMS White Tornado
The HMS White Tornado (His Majesty's Ship) (coded DD-937) was the flagship and leader of the entire Vortish Royal Navy, and housed 70,000 personnel, and 15,000 spacecraft. She was destroyed in 2011 during the Third Battle of Cremtosa. She has been led by Admiral Makron Xarpius since 1991. She was the most modern ship ever built and was the newest addition to the Vortexan Fleet in the years leading up to the War. She became a legendary ship and one of the most famous ships in galactic history. http://officiallolguy.deviantart.com/art/TOTA-White-Tornado-426464620 Background Ordered in 1976 to combat the new crime wave across the galaxy, as well as to deter rising tensions with the new Larris Protectorate and Cremton Empire, she was laid down in 1979 on Goctaris. She was then launched in 1983, and commissioned in 1986. The White Tornado became the home of Eightball Division. In 1991, an agreement was reached for the United Netroban Republic and Vortex Kingdom to share the ship and for it to act as a joint task force. Makron Xarpius was then appointed as the new commander. Design It had a natolic reactor. The ship held 78 decks, with a white colour, and its design is similar to the New Sun in Killzone 2, but very different. There are seven hangars. It also has twelve frigate ships. It often leads battles and escorts a legal maximum of six other cruisers. On occasion, it will head on into battle on its own. Second Netroban Galactic War She became the signature ship of the UNR-VK Coalition during the War, and the most famous. She was the lead ship of the entire campaign. Enemy engagements Trial of the Arbiters 1 * Liberation of the Kaskade System * Siege of the Zygglian Nebula * Battle of Grenyastrax * Wasentodd Onslaught * Fifth Battle of Xi Taan * Wrebol Engagement * Six Skirmishes Trial of the Arbiters II: Conspiracy * Battle of Tangor * Fall of Tantustmir * Battle of Makenotix * Battle of Ruberto Trial of the Arbiters III After the Battle of Drebitz, the White Tornado, was heavily damaged. However, due to their strategic position and the dire situation the military of the Northern Front were in, they could not receive assistance. Without warpdrives, they spent the next month using what limited fuel and power they had scouting the Northern Front for replacement parts. They eventually came across the planet Jezzord, and invaded a space force base there. They landed and repaired the White Tornado. They were then called to the Orite Theatre, to assist in the action there. * Battle of Drebitz * Threbali Engagement * Battle of Moncral * Novorossil Onslaught * Seizure of Fawunko * Battle of Feere * Invasion of HEV Station Trial of the Arbiters IV * Second Battle of Cremtosa * Sixth Battle of Xi Taan * Battle of Moxitaan * Invasion of the White Tornado * First Battle of Malkland Trial of the Arbiters V * Second Battle of Malkland Trial of the Arbiters VI * Third Battle of Cremtosa The White Tornado cruiser was destroyed during the Third Battle of Cremtosa, in orbit of Cremtosa in 2011. She was hit by a natol torpedo. However, due to clever planning, Admiral Xarpius and Eightball Division worked hard to make a plan for the ship to crash-land directly on Zrnic City. The plan worked, and the White Tornado crashed on Zrnic, however, it was just outside the parliamentary district. However, this was an invaluable support to the invasion plan. Category:Ships